A Guardian's Broken Heart
by Th3Hous3OfTh3RisingSun
Summary: Jack Frost is depressed and frustrated when he finds out he can't always get all he wants, his heart grew bigger everyday with the presence of someone who can't see him, but it's shattered to pieces when the world turns out to be much cruel than he thought. Rated T for language. Jack Frost x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, this is my first officially published fanfic, **I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Katherine** (you'll see who she is).

In this story Jack is 19 years old (yeah kind of old) but still has that childish personality and is also immortal and the female protagonist is 17

well hope you like it and follow the story :D

* * *

The cold wind in his face distracted him a second, a precious second that he could have used to dodge a snowball coming directly towards his face, but when he realised it, it was already too late.

The snow spirit fell to the ground laughing and planning his revenge, Jaimie and the other kids started to create more snowballs and throwing them at each other their laughs where echoing in the snowy neighbourhood while more and more kids joined the snow fight.

Jack was preparing a special snowball just for Jaimie, a smirk appeared on his face as he was getting closer to the distracted kid, but just as he was going to make him pay for the snowball his prey turned around with a wide evil smile.

"Now!" The kid said, making every other kid to turn their eyes at the blue-hooded guardian, armed with snowballs everyone started to throw them at him "_He's getting smarter every day_" Jack thought proudly as the snow was thrown at him.

Little they know that Jack had a trick under his sleeve, he called the wind and with its help he threw the snow covering him back to the kids, more laughs were heard as they tried to run from the inevitable shoots of snow.

His blue eyes looked around for some kind of threat, but the smiling kids where all in the floor and were laughing without control, he joined the laughs and got closer to the kids, Jaimie was the first one to stand, he smiled and hugged the snow guardian, Jack flinched, after all that years of loneliness he was still with some problems to let people touch him, he finally hugged back the kid as he heard a soft "Thank you" coming from the child's mouth.

A bright smile appeared in his face and proud started to run quicker through his veins as the kid broke the hug and went to his house, he just surprised himself by such amazing work that he couldn't stop smiling, but a deep pain in his chest appeared as everyone was leaving to their respective home, he didn't had one.

Sure, being with the other guardians was alright, but spending a lot time with them was annoying, Bunnymund was grumpy, Thoothiana was overly attached and North was too... Happy... Even for him, he really loved them as a family (except bunny) but he couldn't see himself sharing a home with any of them.

He walked through the neighbourhood looking at every house trying to get the idea of what to put in his future home, right now he had just 3 things for sure, a bed, a nice view and, of course, the terrestrial globe that shows children who believe in him.

After walking multiple times and still no inspiration the the frustrated young guardian sighed heavily and sat down in a big boulder near him, he placed his hands on his face and screamed in anguer, but as be raised his view a much bigger house took his interest, the snow spirit quickly flew towards it and stopped meters away from the wooden door.

He hid between some bushes when he saw a person sitting in the balcony of the house, a young girl was concentrating in a book she had in her hands, even that he didn't had interest in the book at all there was something in the girl that called his attention, but he couldn't tell what.

The curious spirit slowly flew to her side, the girl shivered and wrapped herself a little tighter in her jacket as the winter guardian got closer to her, the armchair she was seating on was facing directly to a door that leaded to the mentioned house, the young man stood just in the middle of them.

He stared at her for several minutes trying to figure out why could be ever be interested in a human, even more her, but he couldn't, there was something special about the young lady, he knew it... But what was it?

His curiousness changed to anger, then frustration and finally intrigue, he was annoyed the most by the fact that after all that time she was still concentrated in her book, lost in his own thoughts the young guardian didn't hear a shattering noise coming from inside the house, but the female did, she was startled by the noise, she quickly put her book on her legs and looked at the door in confusion.

Jack glanced a look at her too and when he saw her looking at his direction his heartbeat raised, he felt suddenly warmness in his face and chest area as a smile was drawn on his mouth that couldn't be erased, he was sure she was looking directly at him and just him, he opened his arms expecting a hug but after several seconds his heart fell from the sky.

"Katherine!" An angry woman screamed from the house "Your stupid cat broke another vase again!" Her giggles echoed in the terrace, she grabbed her book from her legs and placed it on top of a small table at her left "Don't worry!" She said with a smile on her face "Ill clean it!".

Jack could feel his heart slowly shrinking as the girl walked through him... She wasn't a light... for her he was just a tale, a joke, a lie... The small seconds their eyes met when they both looked at the same direction Jack felt something he'd never felt before, he felt warmness by himself, even if the girl ignored his existence he will fight for make her believe, for show her how real he was.

Her slender hand grabbed the door knob, she slowly turned it and pulled from it, as the door opened a small brown cat purred and rubbed himself on the girl's legs, however, noticing the presence of the snow guardian his attitude changed drastically and hissed loudly at him.

The young gal looked behind her in confusion and fear expecting an insect or a rat behind her, but as nothing visible seemed to be there she sighted in relieve, she raised the cat and squished him in her chest "Why are you such a dick?" She asked him with a smile.

Jack smiled and the cat hissed at him again, but this time Emma didn't turned, she went inside her home and closed the door behind her, leaving the invisible guardian without a chance but stay outside.

"So Katherine... Seems I will make a new light shine" he said softly with his usual cocky voice, his principal purpose was now to be visible to that girl and to find out why he was so intrigued by her, he turned his view slightly to the right and saw again the same brown cat that apparently hated him wagging his tail, almost laughing at him.

* * *

Yep first chapter finished here :D hope you like it, please review, follow, message, recycle and eat healthy... Goodbye :P


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people :) second chapter here :)

If you liked this story please follow it ;) lol, it would totally make my week :D

* * *

Happier than normal the youngest guardian was flying again to Jaimie's neighbourhood, not to see him actually, but to see again that girl who had him so confused, some days already passed since he first saw her, but he was still invisible to her.

Every strategy he tried was useless at her, she seemed to be completely drained of faith, a snowball didn't affected her, it just made her angry, if he got too close the cat would attack him and if he tried to touch her he won't really do it.

Once more he flew to her balcony, she was reading another book with her cat resting on her legs, again her eyes flew through the pages ignoring the surroundings, he went tiptoeing to her side as carefully as he could trying to not wake up the cat.

But once he was centimetres from the girl, she heavily closed the book waking up the brown animal "Ups, sorry coconut" She said as the cat jumped quickly from her legs and hissed to Jack from below the seat.

"Dump cat, why do you still hissing?" She said with a funny voice while picking up the animal, the winter spirit giggled at the funny accent she faked "Who's a dump cat? Who's a dump cat?".

The heartbeats of the poor animal where slowing down and finally she placed the ball of fur on the cold wooden floor, the cat carefully jumped again to the chair and put himself on a protective position in his owner's legs.

Katherine sighted, reading had became boring, extremely boring, she placed the book on the same table, entered the cat in the house, glanced at her watch and jumped from the balcony, it wasn't to high, just like 4 meters, plus the big pile of snow provided a good protection mattress, the girl turned everywhere to look if someone saw her and continued running towards the road.

Jack was astonished, he stood in the balcony for some minutes until he remembered why he was on that place "Kat!" He screamed even though that she couldn't hear him "Oh shit!".

Jack flew through the road until she found the girl riding a blue and white bicycle, she was going pretty fast and didn't cared to stop in an intersection, a black car was forced to brake in the last second when the driver saw that the gal wasn't slowing down when the traffic light was red at her direction, Jack panicked at this, he flew directly to the girl, but it was too late, she had already crossed leaving the small car's driver screaming profanities to her.

"Sorry!" She screamed back not really caring if the man could hear her or not, after some other minutes riding her bike she arrived at the centre of the neighbourhood stopped at the park where Jack uses to play with the kids and took out her golden cellphone from her purse, she pressed some stuff and placed the small golden box Jack still didn't understand near her ear , the day was getting darker while Jack stood there watching how she smiled and giggled while talking to someone.

She finally placed the cellphone down in her purse and sat in a bench for some seconds with a small smile on her face, a male figure appeared in the snow with a girl holding his hand, she waved at them and ran towards them.

The blonde man hugged Katherine and the girl at his side greeted her with a tight hug too, but something was wrong with the man, Jack learnt from North how to identify the souls of the people, the grown people, and it was clear as water that the soul of that guy was completely rotten, because he was surrounded by a violet aura.

He sat on the bench Kat was and saw her with what he supposed were her friends, much more feelings appeared on him, feelings he had forgot he had, envy, hate and sadness being the strongest ones, just as the snow guardian had resigned to leave something called his attention, the other girl with brown hair stood up, kissed the guy on the lips, hugged Katherine and leaved.

Sadly Jack was still feeling defeated, that rotted man was still with Kat and as the other girl walked away from them the aura that surrounded him began to get darker and darker, the winter spirit panicked, he had hear from North that that happen when a person is completely full of destructive thoughts and evil ideas, he knew he had to protect that gal from the other's claws, but how would he do that?

A smile appeared on the man's face as he stood up, he pointed some woods and grabbed Kat's hand, she shook her head, but the man wouldn't let her go, after several tries she got up a little shaky, nodded her head and followed his lead, Jack followed closely as they walked deeper on the small forest.

The winter guardian knew that place as the palm of his hand, because that was the place he was brought to live again, he stood right in the middle of the frozen lake staring at the girl who wast just in the border.

"This is beautiful" Katherine said staring at the frozen landscape "How could I've not saw this before?".

"I knew you would like it" The man answered getting a little too close to her.

"Thanks" She said regaining her serious tone "I'm going back now" She turned and began walking to where she came from, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him "Come on Kathy" The man insisted with a cocky voice and a menacing grin while grabbing her arms "Not even a small kiss?"

Jack could see the disgust on the girl's face "Not even in a lifetime asshole" she said before spitting in her attackers face, he cleaned his face with his forearm and held the girl against a tree "Seems that your live got a lot shorter now heh" He said while pushing himself closer to the Katherine's body.

A scream was interrupted by the man's hand, he hold her back strong and didn't care that Emma was kicking his stomach, tears started to roll from her eyes until she felt the grip of her attacker getting weaker and weaker and suddenly he fell to the ground, she didn't thought it twice to kick him hard on his chest and ran back to the houses, something helped her to scape and she wasn't going to miss that chance.

Jack was standing some feet away from the man's body, maybe trowing a ball made completely from full hard ice was too drastic, but he really deserved it, Jack was glad he could protect the girl that had him so intrigued from the disgusting man and he felt the need to thank North for teaching him how to read evil souls.

"What?!" The same girl from the park said with tears rolling down her eyes "I'm so sorry about it" Katherine answered with a shaky voice "NO, I'M the one that is sorry little Kat, I was the one who leaved you alone, with that... That MONSTER!" the girl hugged Kathy tight and tears formed on the smaller girl's grey eyes as well "He had me against a tree..." she finally whimpered.

The police arrived shortly after they received a call for intended rape and physical abuse, a bruise was leaved on Katherine's hands from being held with such force and a small hit on the back of her head proved that her story was true, the officers went to the small woods and found the man sitting down deep on it with his hand full of snow trying to stop the bleeding from his scruff and carried him away, the car passed through the neighbourhood and two female figures appeared from the distance, when he saw face to face his almost victim through the window of the police cruiser he just smirked at her and stared at her.

A shiver ran through her back as the car leaved, she turned to her friend and saw that the tears where already gone in the girl's face "See you tomorrow Kathy" the girl said with obvious pain in her voice "Goodnight Di".

She slowly entered her house trying to not make a sound, she made it upstairs and finally entered her room, a knocking startled her, she faced the door as a soft female voice asked her "Can I enter darling?" Emma nodded and whispered a yes, a woman entered her room with loving eyes and her arms open.

Katherine threw herself into her mother's arms and cried out the pain in her chest "He had me against a tree" She sobbed on the woman's shoulder, the female placed her hand on her daugher's back and holded her tight in her chest, the last sun rays where slowly fading out as the night was gaining control over the sky until covering it in it's dark veil

Jack's heart was shrinking as he saw the girl crying with such force on her mother's shoulder, his sudden feelings made everything around him to get covered by a thin layer of ice without him really noticing it, with a single kiss in the forehead her mother stood up and leaved the room as the same brown cat entered.

The animal meowed loudly begging for attention as he jumped on his owner's purple bed, he began to purr as the girl's hand petted his head and a small laugh came from her mouth, Emma finally got up and went towards the window to admire the nocturnal frozen landscape, with a single movement she undid the padlock and opened it completely.

Her eyes burnt from the tears she just cried while the breeze flew towards her face, but still she held a smile on her face, the night had always been her favourite time of the day and that night wasn't the exception, she looked directly at the moon as Jack stared at her, he, once again, was directly in her line of view and had the chance to appreciate her completely and that's when he knew it...

It was her, all her, even that he had stared at her for some days now he wasn't truly appreciating her, Jack was missing entirely the way her stone coloured eyes complemented her long-black hair, the way her mouth was curved into a perfect smile, that her hand was perfectly placed on her cheek and that the moonbeams where directly at her. "T_he moon_!" Jack thought "_Manny_?".

* * *

Well that was chapter 2 :D hope you liked it, sorry for the almost rape part, but i felt obligated to do it :\ to spice this thing with some drama! It took me waaaay shorter to write this part and I dont really know why, but well hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! Thank you all for reading this**, like REALLY! I've been like really proud of this even though is not that popular, but fuck it! THANKS!

**Pleeeaaaseeee review! **I'm begging for reviews, they will make it a thousand times easier to write the next parts of this story :3

* * *

Jack sighted heavily while staring at the moon, he must have been really losing his head if he thought that Manny tried to tell him something about the girl at the house, he glanced at the gal that was still contemplating the moon.

...Her grey eyes seem to shine with the moonbeams...

The young girl yawned as well while rubbing her eyes, she reached a thick brown jacket from a chair near her, opened a door in her room and slowly went outside.

The cold air immediately hit her, she smiled once again looking towards the horizon and with a small step she leaved her room, the girl wrapped herself on her big coat and sat on her usual seat with her knees on her chest, but again tears appeared on her face, the guardian got closer to her and a shiver ran once more through her body, she holded the warm cotton against her cheek trying to stop the stupid tears as the spirit approached her step by step.

Just as the first time Jack's heart raised as he approached the young lady, the small animal that was now resting and purring near his owner was no longer aggressive towards him, but he did leaved a bite on Jack's leg and still the guardian was carefully looking at the brown ball of fur, Katherine was looking directly to the dark wooden floor as the snow fell from the sky, once more she raised turned her head and faced the moon.

The guardian had to cheer up the girl and make her believe once more in him and his partners, but mostly in him, she took the bright red ribbon from her head and placed it in the table near her book, she felt the weather was slowly getting colder but she didn't cared anymore, she just wanted to enjoy the view and forget what just happened to her.

The guardian took this as an opportunity and used his invisibility to grab her bow and ran with it, a small scream flew from the girls mouth as the ribbon "flew" without wind, but still Kat didn't moved from her place, the red object finished right in the middle of the landscape below the balcony, a scared Katherine remained immobile in her chair until strong winds made her stand up and approach the border of the terrace.

A snowman with her form was standing in the floor with the red bow just where she just had it, she was so fucking scared to even react at that moment; a strong wind throws you out of your place and throws you to the border of a balcony, then see a snowman similar to yourself standing in the middle of a lonely place with an object that flew without air that landed just on its head, the poor girl felt her heart dashing in her chest and was ready to scream as hard as her lungs could, but something happened...

Jack noticed he had gave her the scare of her live by creating such tetric scene and mentally slapped himself for not doing it to Bunny, but with his powers he created a cat also made from snow, the small white ball (more like a sausage) began to move towards the other figure and jumped into its arms, Katherine was still shaking in fear, but her heartbeats where slowly coming back to normal and a small smile appearsd untill she "realised" she was dreaming.

Jack got the idea to get her down with him, so with the wind's help he raised her in the air and got her down, she was no longer afraid from getting hurt, since she knew that she would wake up if she finishes hurt she'll eventually wake up, this confused Jack a little, but the thought of it quickly disappeared from the guardian's head, he focused his attention on winning the attention of the girl and eventually admit his existence.

After some seconds of the snowman plating with the snow... Cat... The small animal figure made from snow slowly turned towards Katherine, and began to play on her legs, the young girl giggled at the "animal" and started to pet it with her hand, several minutes passed untill the girl grew bored and the landscape around her wasn't helpfull, the dark surroundings continued with the creepy scene and Kat began to doubt if she was dreaming.

She stood up and loudly, but shaky said "Who are you?" The guardian panicked, he didn't wanted to traumatize the girl for live, but as she couldn't hear him the only way to tell her his name was writing it, thing that was too tetric to do at that time, but with no other options and the girl slowl backing up to her house he piled confidence and took his chances.

_I'm Jack Frost_

Was clearly written on the snow, a lto more shaky the girl asked again "Who... Who are... Are you?".

_A guardian._

"Can I see you right now?"

"_What a stupid question_!" Jack thought smiling "_Of course you can't! If you could I wouldn't need to do this stuff!"_

He wrote a big NO in the ground and the final question of the girl entered through his ears "Could I see you?"

Jack hesitated for a moment, he wasn't sure if the girl would actually see him, but it was worth trying and even if she couldn't the worse thing that could happen was him being alone for eternity, since he wanted to be with her for the eternity, at least her eternity, he found out he wanted her... Minutes ago... But he wanted her... He loved her... Maybe?

LOVE... It was a weird emotion for him (and for most of us), because he died without really experiencing it, but a weird feeling in his stomach appeared when he was near her, just like a punch, but... A nice punch?

He remembered wanting to be with her everyday and how his heart shattered a little when she was out "stuDYING", sometimes his need of being near her was so strong that he eventually finished in her university's window just seeing her listening to an old guy and writing stuff in a huge yellow notebook.

But now was different, he had in his hands the chance to broke the wall between them or creating a huge abyss in the middle of both, his hand shaked a little as one of his fingers touched the snow, with a slow but constant movement he began to write the words that first come to his mind.

_**...Just believe in me...**_

* * *

So yeah end of chapter 3, kind of short, I know I'm sorry, I really hope you liked it and **please review me, if you do I will eventually come up with more ideas and the chapters will end bigger, faster and more entertaining.** Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm still alive, don't worry, I'm sorry about that long time of not posting anything but yeah you know, school and stuff, but well! Fourth chapter here. Please review me your ideas so I can post stuff faster :).

* * *

~But now was different, he had in his hands the chance to broke the wall between them or creating a huge abyss in the middle of both, his hand shaked a little as one of his fingers touched the snow, with a slow but constant movement he began to write the words that first came to his mind.

...Just believe in me...~

"What the fuck?!" She said loudly while staring at the white snow "How the hell can I believe in something or someone I can't see nor touch?! But... Are you a ghost?" The scared girl looked at her surroundings when that last question came out of her mouth, but the only thing she could see was darkness, snow and the weird snowman that makes her shiver a little, suddenly, something moved from behind her...

She heard THAT something... Just as a heavy footstep.

Kat turned quickly expecting to find someone or something paranormal, but still nothing, she could hear her heart pumping through her chest and screamed when a snowball hit her on her stomach.

Jack Frost was just at the edge of giving up, he just wanted her attention so badly, the winter spirit was mad at her and her amazing lack of faith, but he was mostly angry at himself, at his stupidness, at his credulity, he stomped a small pile of snow and Katherine quickly turned to face him, he realized that he could still move objects and somehow make his presence real to her, so the "young" man took his chances once more and decided to throw a snowball directly at her belly.

Kat's scream turned into a small giggle and back again into a single scream as she understood what just happened, a snowball began to FLOAT out of nowhere and THREW ITSELF towards her, millions of questions appeared on her head and without noticing it Jack Frost's feet started to slowly appear, she was about to turn her face and look at the place where the ball had been "thrown", but another scream caught her attention and Jack become completely invisible once more.

"Kathy! Honey! Are you alright?! I heard your screams!" Her mother asked while quickly running downstairs, panick was obvious on her voice.

"Yeah, of course I am" Kat lied, she was actually terrified! "I- I just wanted to relax In the snow! Yeah super comfy".

"Are you sure? I didn't heard you going downstairs and... I thought you fell from the balcony" Her mother said stopping her little race and calming down a little "I'm fine, don't worry".

"Look Kitty" A deep voice said from upstairs "We are just looking forward to you" She giggled again "Hehe. Yeah old man I'm fine, the snow is calming me" she lied once more, her lies where so obvious to the winter spirit's eyes.

Jack looked at the moon as the girl was having the little conversation with her parents, he expected an advise from the one and only Man On The Moon, but he remained silent... Jack slowly angered, he was sure that Manny was hiding something from him, but no matter how much he begged to the moon he just received the same... Silence.

Jack turned just as the girl was going towards the door of her house, he panicked at the thought of losing the perfect opportunity to finally make her believe, so he decided to throw another snowball at the back of her head, she stopped immediately and turned, once more, to nothing but darkness, but at her surprise (and his too) Jack had a plan, he picked up a big amount of snow with his hands and rubbed it on his face.

The facial features of the youngest guardian got covered by a thin layer of snow, he carefully faced the girl that was in front of him and a terrified expression was all over her face, with slow movements she got closer and closer to the now sort of visible face that was in front of her, she stretched her arm to reach the guy's face but still couldn't feel anything and as her hand passed through the "face" she became even more terrified.

"Yo-you are... A-a-a fucking ghost!... Holy shit!" she whispered loudly and sat on a large rock near her.

"I'm not that anymore" Jack wrote in the snow.

"Yeah sure... And I used to be a fucking penguin" Katherine whispered back while giggling a little louder. _-How the hell I'm not having a heart attack?- _She thought for herself while still smiling, she could see the flying face getting closer to her and finally it stopped next to her and sat at her side.

"BELIEVE YOU DUMP DESERT" Jack wrote smiling.

"Desert?" She tilted her head

"Your faith had dried out in your soul... So I believe that makes you a desert, a desert of broken dreams"

Some seconds that felt like eternity passed after Jack's sort of text, he didn't knew if he was actually doing the right thing in telling her what he just did, but well... He did, and there was no way of taking his words back.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The black-haired girl finally asked with an unusual calm.

"I'm Jack Frost, guardian of childhood, winter and fun".

"OH!" The girl said loudly while starting to laugh "I've heard of you! Ha! You bring the snow and ice in winter!"

Her voice was with such sarcastic tone that the poor spirit couldn't do nothing but feel offended by Katherine's words, painful words, he needed a comeback, a good one... But as time passed and nothing, absolutely nothing came to his head he just used something else.

"Want another proof?" He wrote as clear as possible.

Of course she didn't remembered at first, but facepalmed herself when she did, the creepy snowman and the snowcat, plus the 2 snowballs, the gal glanced at the invisible face that was still covered by a small part of snow, the girl slowly took off her gloves, placed her hands on the cold snowy floor and shaped it as a ball.

She closed her eyes tightly, held the snowball a little closer to her chest and finally threw it to the invisible face of the jackass ghost that was right next to her.

Jack jumped in surprise, he cleaned his face and turned to Katherine, his eyes wide as plates, she was still with her both eyes shut, but he could hear her giggles from where he was, he stood up quickly and bent to make another ball as a revenge, he pointed right to her face once more and threw I that enough to catch her attention, but not enough to hurt her.

After the ball hit her face a bright smile appeared on the impacted zone, she whipped the snow from her face and looked up... He was in front if her, a pale young man with snow-white hair, a smile was on his face too, but she knew it was for very different reasons, he was distracted enjoying a little too much that he just had hit her with the snow and now, even though she could see him and, apparently, touch him she couldn't really believe it.

Jack stopped his laughs and turned once more towards the girl, her face looked like she just saw a ghost, he smiled once more, and was preparing another snowball, when a sound directed to him startled the young man at the point of making him almost scream.

-Stop it!- The girl ordered with a shaky voife. Jack could feel how his heartbeats where slowing down, at some moment he thought he was going to pass out right where he was, but fortunately he didn't, Katherine placed a hand in her head, like trying to force her head into creating a logic reason, but as much as she tried to include the world she knew and considered real into all of this, she couldn't, one second ago she was laughing and fighting with some sort of entity she couldn't see, touch nor understand and now that he was right in front of her she was plain scared now.

All of her courage broke as a candy bar, _"why the hell am I thinking in candy right now? Stupid stomach!"_ Katherine thought for herself.

"Uhm, sorry for all the snow, but... You know, it's my job" Jack said smiling and getting closer to the girl, trying to break the awkwardness.

-"What?"- Katherine answered falling back from her little world -"Oh right, you're supposed to be the Tinkerbell that brings winter right?"-

_-Tinkerbell?-_ He thought a little offended and confused, anyway, he was strangely comfortable with her, like if he knew her for his entire life, the awkwardness they had had faded as they talked about everything and nothing at the same time.

-"My mom's name is Vivian and my dad was Adam"- she said smiling.

-"And I suppose they where the people that talked to you from inside the house right?"-.

-"Kind of, my mother was the woman, but the man is Daniel"-.

-"Oh, so your parents are divorced?"-.

-"Heh, not really, it's just... My... My dad is dead"-.

Jack opened wide his eyes, not believing what he heard, he cleared his throat and got closer the Katherine -"I'm really sorry Kat, I can call you Kat right?"-

-"Sure"- She said holding back her tears -" And don't worry about it... Let's just never mention it again ok"-

He just nodded his head in approval while facing the ground

-"Why do you make that snowman so creepy, I feel it's staring at my entire fucking soul"- she said.

-"I'm good making snow, not snowmans. But I am a fucking professional at making snow animals, you should see my rabbits"-.

Jack was sitting once more at Katherine's side, her warm body was right next to his and her pale eyes were facing nowhere, he exhaled heavily -"Katherine, I've been coming here for 5 days now; here, to your house"-.

She turned and faced him, he felt now totally intimidated by those deep grey eyes that he believed where perfect _"What the fucking hell is happening to me"_ he thought, he had a knot in his throat, his feet and hands where shaking and he couldn't keep the eye contact with her.

-"Are you alright Tinkerbell?"- She asked with a playful smile, he tried to answer with words, but as nothing came out of his mouth he just smiled too.

-"And?..."- She said expecting an answer.

-"And what?"- Jack answered, his voice was shaky, but barely noticeable.

Katherine laughed in awkwardness -"Seems that the guardians have a short term memory"-.

-"Oh right! Hehe"- He said smiling and rubbing the back of his head -"It's just that... Why do you think that guy let you go?"-.

-"What guy?"- she tilted her head once more.

-"In the woods"-

-"Oh..."- She said looking to the snow -"Listen I don't wanna talk about it"- a single tear rolled down her cheek -"Please... Just no"-

-"Kat... I helped you. I, I threw an ice rock to his head and I regret nothing"- he said with a small smile, Katherine was still looking to the floor, but the winter spirit could see she was smiling too, he saw how she slowly stood up and started walking towards the door, he sighted with sadness as the girl was leaving.

He got up from the rock and started walking in the opposite direction of the house and the girl, he was going towards the park with his head down and slow steps he felt his eyes burning and his heart slowly breaking, he stopped his walk and stood in the middle of the snow expecting a miracle to happen.

Katherine touched the golden doorknob of the wooden door she looked back almost expecting that white haired guy to be behind her, but he wasn't, she saw the figure of the male spirit standing in the middle of the snow and her heart shrunk a little _-After all he did saved me right? I shouldn't be such a bitch"-._

She ran towards the male figure in the distance, but stopped a second to grab her gloves that where right next to the boulder, after putting them on once more she continued running to the male spirit, at the time she was almost reaching him it seems that he was going to start walking again, Katherine forced herself into running faster but when she was finally right behind him she couldn't stop.

She collided against the winter spirit and make him fall with his face against the ground, she laid on his back for a short moment, before reaching his face and placing a small kiss on the guy's cheek -"Thank you... And, I'm sorry"- she said before awkwardly getting up and running back to her house.

Jack Frost slowly stood up after the girl and remained immobile as Katherine went back to her home, he stayed there waiting until Kat arrived save to that wooden door and he remained there as she turned and waved to him as she entered her place, he knew he had a wide stupid smile, but as hard as he tried he couldn't get rid of it, he turned once more towards the moon and stared at it for some moments.

-"It isn't her eyes right?... Will you tell me what is it?"-

After waiting for some minutes for an answer that never came he sighted once more stared to the house and saw that she was staring at him from her window, but as he looked towards her she quickly turned away.

-"Fuck you Manny"- he said smiling -"But thanks"-

* * *

**End of chapter four here, hope you liked it and review me :) **

***A lot of review begging***

**Thanks ;)**


End file.
